


Fear Itself's 2020 McYT Whumptober Special ~ 31 Days of Angsty McYT Oneshots

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARG Techno, ARG Wilbur Soot, Abandonment, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, BadGuy!WilburSoot, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Gore, Brothers, Buried Alive, Child Abandonment, Cold, Crying, Cults, Dadza, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family Dynamics, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Human Sacrifice, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insane Wilbur Soot, Insanity, Jealous TommyInnit, Jealousy, Laboratories, Loneliness, Men Crying, Morally Ambiguous Character, No Schlatt and Wilbur are not in a romantic relationship, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Sacrifice, Sad, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Sacrifice, Shooting, Sleepy Boys, Trapped, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Wings, Witches, Yes Wilbur does love Schlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: 31 unconnected oneshots for Whumptober :D Will feature a variety of different YouTubers and more tags will be added as needed. All fics are gonna be dark with little to no comfort so buckle up!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jimmy Donaldson, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 50
Kudos: 587
Collections: MCYTs Fics, Whumptober 2020





	1. By a Thread - Day 1 - Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in the Whumptober collection is NOT accurate representations of both the real YouTuber's and their personas. Traits of their's are inflated to make the reading experience darker. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Event: Whumptober, Day 1
> 
> Prompt: Waking Up Restrained | Shackled | Hanging
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: Schlatt, Evil!Wilbur, Pogtopia

~~~

"Schlatt! It's been long since we've had a chance to just hang out." The fallen president slowly began opening his eyes, the words sounding distant and oh-so-slowly coming towards him. Sharp pain in his head is what roughly pulled him out of his partly-conscious state. Processing his surroundings, he quickly panicked. Schlatt was on some sort of platform, heat rising through the metal and a lone rope hung above him. While he wasn't restrained, he might as well have been as the way down would certainly kill him in his frail state. Eyes adjusting to the darkroom, a figure became clear at the floor, standing beside a lever.

"Wilbur?"

"Mr. President I know... I know you don't like things dragging on so I'll keep my point short. You've wronged me. You made my poor little brother abandon his friends and his family just survive. You STOLE his childhood from him. He has PTSD Schlatt he's traumatized. So I thought well... if you don't care about basic human things like morality and safety... then maybe you don't care about it for yourself! I mean what goes around comes around right?"

"Will... You know those we're all jokes right. I-I gave you guys content that's what you want! ...Right?"

"It's all a joke? IT'S ALL A FUCKING JOKE SCHLATT? Well, no ones laughing. And I think after tonight you won't be laughing either." With a monstrous roar, the lever went down and the ground began sliding away revealing a giant tube. At the bottom of the drop was lava, steaming and crackling. Desperately trying to stay on the floor, it just kept moving back. "Remember the Schlatt that ran a scam crypto business? Remember the Schlatt that was protective of his employees? _Remember the Schlatt that used to love me?_ I want him back, so what better way to get him back then to burn the impurities that have tainted him. I'll return in say... six? Ya six hours or so! I recommend you hold on tight." There was barely any foot room left so Schlatt had to make a leap for the rope, keeping an ironclad grip.

"YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE PLEASE!"

"See you in a bit, I hope you come out of this a better friend." The man's cries and pleads for help did nothing, Wilbur leaving and shutting the door behind him. 

Meanwhile, Tommy and Techno awaited their eldest brother on the surface. Smiles across their faces as he arrived, Tommy spoke up.

"So can we go back to L'Manberg? We're free?"

"Ya... we're free. I don't think we'll have to worry about Schlatt for a long time. Ready to head home?" The duo looked at their small hut carved into a hill then back out to the war-torn forests.

"Never have wanted anything more!"

~~~


	2. Easy Choice - Day 2 - Pick Who Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day 2
> 
> Prompts: "Pick Who Dies" | Collars | Kidnapped
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: Sleepy Boys, OC villain character
> 
> Extra Triggers: Major character death

~~~

"You're sick, you're absolutely sick!" Phil's screams echoed off the walls, raising his fist to attack their captor before being stopped midair. 

"Now don't think irrationally Mr. Watson. Lay a finger on me and all four of you will be dead before you stand. If you keep calm, you'll only have to kill one of them!" But the man just couldn't. His children were brought before him, each chained to the ground with weighted collars making Phil's stomach turn.

None of them thankfully appeared to be hurt unlike himself who had blood dripping down his side. "You have a choice to make." A pistol was placed in his hands, the trio looked up at him fearfully. "One of them must be dead in the next 5 minutes if you want your freedom that is."

"Dad, get rid of me. I'm the strongest, most likely to survive."

"No, no no no! Wilbur and Techno have dreams and aspirations I'm still lost. Give them the chance to live their lives-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! You two are the youngest, you have futures ahead of you. I'm old, I'm senile, I'm 17!" Wilbur gave a light forced laugh but all three of them were incredibly scared. None of them wanted to die but they were too selfless to let the other two fall.

Phil inhaled sharply, his mind was already made. It hurt his heart to watch his sons argue like this. "Guys please stop bickering. The choice is easy and I want to say goodbye while we still have time." The three fell silent. "Wilbur. Your music is going to carry you far. You've touched so many people and you're bound to keep doing so. Please look after your brothers for me." The two shared a warm embrace, well as best as they could with Wilbur's movement restricted. "Techno. You're courage and dedication to the things you care about is something I wish I could have. But you don't always have to be strong, just don't worry Wilbur too much and keep moving forward." Phil did the same for Techno who kept a straight face but he could feel his heart racing. "Tommy. I know you might feel like all the doors refuse to unlock but you got a good path ahead of you. Look for the signs, keep that firey passion alive, and know that I love you so much." Tears started trickling down Tommy's face, the stress and the fear clawing at his traumatized mind. 

"I-I... I love y-you to dad..." Phil stood up, feeling his own sorrows rising in the corner of his eyes threatening to fall.

"I love you all so much, stay together for me. And do one final favor... close your eyes. You shouldn't have to see this." Techno and Wilbur complied but Tommy didn't. Will made a weak attempt to reach his hand over to shield him but a heartbreakingly sympathetic look from Phil made him do so on his own. Phil muttered some prays under his breath before his fingers wrapped around the trigger, a gunshot bouncing off the walls to engrain the memory in the young boy's mind forever. 

**The captor's eyes widened... This was unprecedented.**

~~~


	3. My Way or the Highway - Day 3 - Held at Gunpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day 3
> 
> Prompt: Manhandled | Forced to their Knees | Held at Gunpoint
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: MrBeast (Jimmy) PewDiePie (Felix), T-Series (Bhushan Kumar)
> 
> Notes: Bhushan Kumar is the CEO of the company T-Series and one of the main villains of my own fanfic series; The Death of MrBeast. Yes, this guy is real go google him. Ik it's not McYT but Ima do a few MrBeast related Whumptober fics because he's fun to write for :D

~~~

"Please just let him go, it's not him you have a problem with it's me!" Felix assumed T-Series understood the subscriber war was a joke. But here was it's CEO, Bhushan Kumar, now holding his own friend at gunpoint. 

"I do have a problem with you and that's very reason Jimmy dearest here is in this situation. Felix, you made a mockery of me-"

"YOU BEAT ME IN THE SUBSCRIBER WAR-"

"DON'T YOU INTERUPT ME!" The gun in hand was loaded, the Swed swallowed back his words. "You know what you did? You drove over hundreds of millions of potential consumers away from me. You made the world believe that T-Series is evil and ate it's competition and now... You're making me prove them right. I was a slow-burning fuse Felix but you just kept pushing and I'm on the verge of exploding. Say one wrong word, make one wrong move, I dare you! ...And I won't hesitate to pull this trigger."

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything! Just don't hurt Jimmy anymore." In his few days of capture, Jimmy seemed to have been completely broken by the man. The fiery passion behind his eyes new burned dull gaze fixated on the ground. Bruises and cuts and whatnot scattered his body, clothes providing little defense against Bhushan's raw madness. All Felix could ask himself is just what the hell did he do to him?

"Hm... well I could ask is for you to beg."

"...What?"

"Beg for forgiveness fo the horrid acts you've committed against me and against the only thing I have to look forward to in this world; my company!" Now Felix wasn't religious, getting down on his knees in prayer was not something he was used to but he'd do it just this once if it would save Jimmy.

"...I'm sorry I made your company appear bad and I'm sorry I made this a huge public ordeal-"

"LOUDER आप ध्यान वेश्या!"

"AND I'M SORRY THAT MY FANS HATE YOU AND I'M SORRY THAT I TOOK IT ALL SO SERIOUSLY PLEASE JUST DON'T HURT JIMMY ANYMORE!" Tears started trickling down his face. "Han har redan gått igenom tillräckligt så snälla... inte skada honom.." His eyes didn't meet Bhushan's, scared that one look might set him off, but he seemed to want something else.

"Felix, look at me." His tone was ordering. The man complied. The gun now was now in contact with Jimmy's skull making his heartrate elevate yet his friend didn't even flinch. Dead space in the air brought up Felix's anxiety tenfold. Finally... _finally_ , Jimmy was pushed to the ground, just barely stopping himself from hitting his face. Immediately crawling into the other's arms, Felix could feel the whimpers and tremors going up and down his body.

"Hey shh it's ok I'm here now... I've got you."

"Let this be a lesson to you both. Never cross T-Series but most importantly... never cross **me**."

~~~


	4. The Fox and the Tower - Day 4 - Collapsing Building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day 4
> 
> Prompt: Caged | Buried Alive | Collapsed Building
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot, BadGuy!Fundy

~~~

Tommy wasn't quite sure if he loved his power tower anymore. As Blackstone forced him to the ground and through the dirt, his cries were buried under the crumbling pieces. Struggling to grasp any air, he couldn't hear any of his friends screams of fear. Daylight ceased under the rubble and bits of stone and vegetation fell down his throat. On the outside, Fundy looked horrified. It was just a prank to get back on Tommy and his foolishness. He didn't want to kill him...

"FUNDY YOU FUCKING CUNT JUST WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"I-I'm sorry I didn't want this if I've known I wouldn't have-" They were interrupted with Dream finally arriving. Snapping himself into creative mode, he flew up, drinking a strength potion and smashing the collapsing building out of the way. Wilbur made a swift pace to the exposed ground, digging at the dirt desperately to pull his little brother out. After doing the Heimlich maneuver, he pulled Tommy into a protective embrace. Hiding his face in Wil's chest, he offered the boy quiet words of comfort while people like Techno and Tubbo kept guard around the two. "T-Tommy if you'd listen-"

"Fundy go home. That's an order from your emperor. You've done enough damage. Even I know when to stop." Schlatt's glare made him look down in defeat. From that day onwards, the tale of The Fox and the Tower was seen as one of caution of the mistakes that turn you from "misunderstood" to "a monster" Fundy crossed that line and his fall was a warning to all on the DreamSMP.

** War was one thing, heartless murder was another. **

~~~ 


	5. It's So Cold - Day 5 - Failed Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day 5
> 
> Prompt: On The Run | Failed Escape | Rescue
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: Techno, ARG!Wilbur
> 
> (Whumper suggestion by Pillar144. Thanks for the help <3, extra triggers for lots of blood)

~~~

_"Ohh Techno~" The sing-song voice across the hall made Techno's heart elevate. Trying to keep several paces ahead of the crazed man, his eyes darted as to make sure Wilbur didn't catch up to him._

_"It's so cold Techno... why won't you help me?" The pink-ette barely let himself breathe. Silence was the only barrier of distance between life and death._

_"They're gonna find me if you don't come help. I thought brothers we're supposed to look out for one another!" Techno could hear him sniffle but he refused to budge. He wasn't dying tonight._

_"Do you not love me Technoblade? After everything, I've done for you? After I opened my heart for you? Is this all I get? Just a brat of a brother... WHO THINKS HE'S BETTER THAN ME-"_

His eyes shot open. Violently coughing, he heard his door open. Upon seeing who it was he backed up into his bed frame but Wilbur rushed to his side none the less.

"Jesus fucking christ Techno you're coughing up blood!" With reluctance, he let Wil sit him up and wipe up the crimson almost foaming at his mouth. 

"Wil-" Before Techno could finish speaking, he went out into a fit of chokes again. Once he finally stopped, his voice croaked a weak sentence. "...Wil... it's so cold." Wilbur's eyes widened.

"Techno get up right now we're going to the car."

"Pl-please help it's so c-cold..."

"I'm taking you to Jack Massey Welch he'll help just stay awake!"

"N-no it's cold o-outside."

"It's warm at Jack's house I prom-" Wilbur stopped midway through, the wind knocked out of him. Falling to the ground, Techno looked down on him, dullness in his eyes.

"It's so cold... I'm gonna go find somewhere warm..."

~~~


	6. Arson to the Heart - Day 6 - "Get it out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day 6
> 
> Prompt: "Get it out" | No more | "Stop please..."
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: Tubbo, Tommy, some lab people

~~~

"Tommy... I get to go home tomorrow." His cellmate's eyes lit up.

"Really? That's amazing I'm so happy for you! ...Why aren't you smiling?" Tubbo looked away, he wanted to go home but not at this cost.

_"N-no... get those away... I'll stay I'll keep doing testing just let them stay!"_

_"Subject 88226. You've served your purpose. Now it's time for you to return to the outside. So you won't be needing these anymore."_

Tubbo started shaking at the memory, Tommy reaching over to grip his shoulder. "What did they do to you Tubs?"

_"They're a part of me! I won't show anyone I won't use them please!"_

_"If you're going back into the public eye, you'll have no use for them. Dr. Wojcicki. Get me the tools." Two long heating rods we're pulled out, the perfect size to fit right in the slits on his shoulder blades. Tubbo's heart pounded as they bound him down. His cries needn't matter to the heartless. The metal rods were slipped in, now burning away the nerves that let him have control over his wings._

_"GET IT OUT!" Tears trickling down his face, Tubbo clenched his jaw, nearly breaking his jaw until a tranquilizer was inserted into his neck. The world quickly started becoming blurry and his screams faded to quiet begs. "Stop... please..."_

"Tommy I..." Inhaling, Tubbo slipped off his lab ordained jacket, and then the shirt underneath, exposing his back. His friend's gasp could shatter glass.

"Oh god... Tubbo I'm so sorry..."

~~~


	7. Dependence Was Sure to Kill His Pride - Day 7 - Enemy to Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober Day 7
> 
> Prompt: Support | Carrying | Enemy to Caretaker
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: Tubbo, Jschlatt, Tommy, Wilbur

Schlatt was in complete shock. Catching Tubbo in his arms, he looked down to the brunette then back to the shaking blond just in front. "I literally had him pinned why did you take the bullet!" 

"Tommy... I don't want anyone to die. Schlatt fucked up but he shouldn't bleed out for his act-" Before he could finish, he started gasping for air and the panicked businessman swung the limp boy on his back. 

"Both of you shut the hell up! I need a medic! Save your breath for me ok Tubs?" The nickname was hard on Tommy's ears. He was under the assumption Schlatt was horrible to his friend but his mannerisms were some Tommy had only seen once before with his own adoptive son Ty. 

While Techno and Niki swiftly got to work pulling out the bullet and stitching up the gaping wound, President Schlatt; the embodiment of apathy and the source of the SMP's evils was there the whole time, offering comforts for the suffering boy. After the scuffed surgery, he met up with Wilbur again, disappointment glazing his glare.

"You shot Tubbo?"

"I didn't mean to he blocked the bullet meant for Schlatt!"

"...You should've done better. Techno trained us for ages and it saddens me to see it went to waste." Tommy's eyes were glued to the ground, unable to bear his older brother's dissatisfied look. Tubbo was thankfully ok. He accepted Tommy's apologies and they reclaimed control of L'Manberg. However, one thing had changed. His best friend and his mentor seemed incredibly close. He was happy of course. Tubbo had finally found someone to help him through his war trauma! However, Tommy's heart ached. Looking up to Schlatt for so long, he always thought that maybe he'd be the apprentice he had a soft spot for. Tommy denied his jealousy but Schlatt's cold and closed-off behavior around him left him defeated. It was just plain weird of him to wonder why it wasn't him that the fallen president would teach lessons and tell him he was proud and help him through panic attacks and give hugs... right? But he didn't need anyone. Tommy could learn the ropes of life himself and Tommy could stoke his ego with compliments and Tommy could get a grip on reality when memories flashed before his eyes. 

**Tommy was independent, he didn't need someone that could look after him. That simple lie was the only thing that let him sleep at night...**


	8. No One Fucking Cares - Day 8 - Abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober Day 8
> 
> Prompt: "Don't say goodbye" | Abandoned | Isolation
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: Tommy, Wisp, Eret, Pogtopia, DreamSMP Manberg, Antarctic Empire
> 
> Extra Triggers: Implied character death

~~~ 

"Wisp why did you leave the faction?" Tommy wished he could go back to that day and warn the young, naive version of himself that believed it was a joke. That innocence might have just been his downfall and the outcome haunted his dreams. Different hands we're on his friend's shoulders; guiding him away from the faction leader. The maniacal laughter sent shivers down his spine. "Did Wisp join the Antarctic Empire?" Everyone at that point was laughing at him. His own ally who donned the Business Bay colors turned on him when the tides blew south. 

"Get your things Wisp... pack your bags..." The country literally ran by his brother and his father just got Wisp to betray him... Tommy's eyes met the ground in shame. "...We're going **home**." 

"...Well I think we're done here."

"No, we aren't!" People were still mad at him. Even after news this shocking, they only cared about their debts being repaid. Guns were aimed at his head and in a quiet rage, he went right up to Kara's face.

"Kill me all you want. **Do it Kara put a bullet in my head-** "

_TommyInnit was shot by KaraCorvus_

And all his mid-respawning ghost could do was watch. Watch helplessly as people he assumed he could trust tore away one of his few allies...

***

"Down with the revolution boys! ...It was never meant to be." The shock was written all over their faces. Scrambling to escape the bloodthirsty men released onto them. Breaking through the stone, Tommy could feel himself being impaled before the situation could simmer into his mind. 

_TommyInnit hit the ground too hard whilst trying to escape Dream_

Back in the caravan, he saw Tubbo already there, Wilbur and Fundy following behind. Now out of the final control room, they could see Eret begin approaching the van.

"Eret... how could you-"

"Eret listen to me. And I mean this in the nicest way possible... **you fucked up**." Tears threatening to fall, Wilbur held him back from attacking the traitor. Tommy watched this younger, wide-eyed version of himself with sorrow. He wished he could tell him that they were out to betray him. Almost everyone on the DreamSMP in fact was out to get him. Tubbo sided with Schlatt who stole their presidency with Quackity and George. That's four right there. Dream and his friends kept creating wars for him to fight, only adding to his mental baggage. But one evening's aggravations hurt the most.

"You burned down their forest? What the fuck were you thinking Tommy?"

"I wanted to get rid of some of their resources I'm just trying to help-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! You didn't listen to what I told you and now you pay the price. Get out."

"Wait... wait what?"

" **Get out of the goddamn house**." Wilbur's glare shook the boy to his core.

"Y-you can't be serious..."

"Tommy I can't with you right now. Just go before I do something I regret." One final glance his direction in hopes that he'd change his mind, the blond went outside into the cold night. His thoughts we're loud and consuming, making him fall to the ground, holding his head in pain. Memories sliced away at his brain and defeated, Tommy ignored the rattles of bones and groans of hunger in the distance. He could sense Ender magic in the air and his eyes darted to meet that of the slender figure that should be near. Ender magic clogs processing of the environment and that's what he desperately needed. 

Purple orbs could be seen in the distance. Tommy's stare screamed, "come and get me." The creature complied...

Like fruits in a blender, he became all scrambled up as life was depleted from his soul.

"No one cares..." the magical man told him as his death began.

**"No one fucking cares!"**

The next morning, a corpse could be found at the foot of the Pogtopia base. Remorse clawing at the older brother's conscious, he told himself Toms would respawn.

**_ But no one fucking cares about what should be... _ **

~~~


	9. Take Your Death In Stride - Day 9 - "Take me instead"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day 9
> 
> Prompt: "Take me instead!" | "Run!" | Ritual Sacrifice 
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper: Tubbo, Schlatt
> 
> Extra Notes: Did a poem to go with it :D Hopefully, you guys like it.

~~~

Cult Chant!

Cult Chant!

Take This Song In Stride

As furious flames

Reflect your sins

Cult Chant!

Cult Chant!

Take This Song In Stride

Rope refused to budge

And screams deafen your pleas

Cult Chant!

Cult Chant!

_Take Your Death In Stride_

The stakes are high

Like the stake in the ground...

***

"No! Stop this madness!" The kind-hearted village boy the labeled "scummy witch" took under his wing had jumped in front of the angry mob. "Take me instead! I've attributed more arcane connections in my lifetime then the good man has. Set him free and I'll be your sacrifice." Bloodthirsty eyes looked to the small figure before them. He might be a witch, but he was pure, the townspeople considered. The one at the wood post was foul and tainted. Their God's would have to put more effort into reforming Schlatt.

"Toby, please! I can take it, run while you still can."

"No. Mister Schlatt Sir, you've done so much for me. It's about time I repay you." He was released from the stake but now foreign hands kept a grip on the boy. **His boy**. But his eyes had little regrets. 

"You don't have to do this. I'd rather die I beg you, listen to yourself!"

"Schlatt..." The wind was knocked out of one of the men. His torch was sent flying, hitting one of the cottages. Tubbo smiled. "RUN, NOW!" He was barely able to resist as he was pushed to the ground, bruises being painted on his skin. But Schlatt with reluctance complied with his apprentices words. He wasn't going to be of any use to him dead...

~~~


	10. He Looks So Pretty When He Bleeds - Day 10 - Blood Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day 10
> 
> Prompt: Blood Loss | Internal Bleeding | Trail of Blood
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: MrBeast, Quackity, Tommy, Wilbur, DreamSMP members, Bhushan Kumar (T-Series CEO)

~~~

"...Is Jimmy usually this late?" Wilbur asked Alex as they waited for the man's arrival.

"No, not really. He stresses the importance of punctuality."

"Wil I'm bored let's just go look for him! Maybe he got lost." Tommy added, swaying from side to side.

"We gotta stay, want him to be surprised." They were hosting Jimmy's birthday at the DreamSMP community house for all he's done for the Minecraft YouTuber circle. 

"I can give him a call?" Karl offered gently. They agreed and MrBeast's underling dialed. "Straight to voicemail? He never puts his phone on Do Not Disturb." 

"Well, that's weird-"

"Guys someone's coming!" Tubbo pointed at a distant, slow-moving figure and everyone went to hide. The door opened a millennium later. All the SMP members suddenly jumped from their spots, naive smiles dripped across their faces.

"Hap- WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Alex's voice broke through everyone else's, protectively rushing towards his friend. His arms went around to support the man, now bleeding out into his hoodie.

"It's-" He broke out into a coughing fit, more blood trickling down his chin making every step back in horror. The sight was incredibly scary. Death as raw as the pure Earth is something no thriller film could capture. The group's best healers; Techno, Tubbo, and Bad began getting things to fix up all of his open wounds.

"Jimmy I'm going to need you to breathe. Lots of the wounds seem to be on your chest so I'm slowly going to get this sweatshirt off ok. Tell me if I'm hurting you and I'll fix that." All the other members could do is watch helplessly as the crimson-stained man inhaled and flinched.

"Wilbur... what happened to him?" Upon seeing his exposed torso, they could tell all these wounds weren't just recent and fresh. 

"Toms... he's lived a life of violence and trauma I don't think any of us can compare to. While the details I don't know, from what little Alex has confined in me; it's bad. Guys got PTSD and shit. But he's still standing, and goddamnit I can respect that." A small line of text appeared in the chat moments later. One that sent Jimmy into a panic attack and in turn Alex.

_Bhushan_Kumar has joined the game_

"No no no... I thought I was safe I thought-"

"Jimmy, deep breaths ok? He's not going to get close to you. We have him outnumbered.

_Bhushan_Kumar: Oh but don't you know it's useless to run **Jimmy Dearest?**_

"Everyone who isn't tending to or defending Jimmy, gear up! We got company at spawn!" Tommy prepared for battle, Netherite making the boy shimmer and shine. 

"Alex... please don't go I don't want you to die-"

"I promise. I won't die. I'll come back in one piece for you." Jimmy offered a light smile in return. Once Alex said his goodbyes, they all went on horses, riding towards spawn. The manipulative, obsessed CEO greeted them.

"Quackity! Good to meet you again. I must ask if you agree with me, knowing you love the man as much as me. He looks so pretty when he bleeds, doesn't he?"

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notice: No Alex and Jimmy aren't in a romantic relationship, trauma has brought them really close together. Bhushan on the other hand is an insane man who will do anything to wrap his finger around Jimmy. Confusing him with romantic advances is one of those things.)


	11. Sweet Dreams Are Made of Tears - Day 11 - Defiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day 11
> 
> Prompt: Defiance | Struggling | Crying
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: Purpled, Dream, Pogtopia

~~~

"Purpled? What are you doing up so late?" The boy's footsteps must've awakened him. Dream's tired, maskless eyes met his own.

"Nothing Dream, go back to sleep."

"You're all geared up, you're bound to go somewhere. Where might that place be?"

"None of your damn business. Go back to bed."

"Don't raise your tone at me. It's so wartorn out there and I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire."

"...But Wilbur is going insane! I'm done with standing idly by. I'm going to confront him and change his mind before it's too late."

"I need you to understand that I'm not letting you get involved with all the wars for a reason. Wilbur is mentally ill. Too far gone to listen to reason. But I'm using that to our advantage. By a week's end, you and I will have seige over our land again. Then you can frolic with your friends and have peace again-"

"TOMMY IS FUCKING TRAUMATIZED! THIS BETRAYAL IS GOING TO BREAK HIM! I REFUSE TO LET WIL DO THAT TO HIM!"

"Grayson." Dream's voice was incredibly stern, no budging room in it. "You are not going to Pogtopia."

"You can't stop me!" Making chase from the community house, Dream was faster, holding Purpled tightly in his arms. The boy began fighting against his ironclad grip. "LET ME GO I HAVE TO DO THIS!" 

"You don't have to do shit. Now will you come back in or are you gonna keep struggling?" Purpled, as stubborn as he is, kept going. Tears trickling down he begged for Dream to let him go. He had good intentions but he wasn't quite sure if his friends could back from the event of the festival. But once the rain began to fall down, he sighed and let the man drag him back inside. Grayson however made a promise to himself.

**If Tommy were to break, he'd never forgive Dream.**

~~~


	12. When Will It Be Enough? - Day 12 - Broken Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day 12
> 
> Prompt: Broken Down | Broken Bones | Broken Trust
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: Tommy, Deo, DreamSMP members

~~~

The days after the Manberg banquet was quite dark. Wilbur and Schlatt were both gone now. Tommy was supposed to take over as president. It was his dream! ...Right? Tommy couldn't bring himself to get out of bed most days. When he did, the boy gave off gloomy vibes. Bags under his eyes, he couldn't carry himself with confidence, shoulders hunched in as his gaze rapidly darted. He didn't trust anyone anymore. 

Even Tubbo couldn't get through to him. As the blond quickly began losing weight and becoming paler, everyone had an idea. Maybe someone from outside the SMP could help. Techno got into contact with an old friend of his. 

_TimeDeo has joined the game_

Tommy didn't perk up at the message. Dream quietly guided the hat-wearing man to where the broken president sat. The old embassy was in shambles but he still came here everyday whether to listen to music or just to hideaway. 

"Hey Toms! Dream invited me on the server so I'd thought I'd stop by and see you. You're the president now eyy!" Tommy meet Deo's eyes and his smile quickly dropped. Everything about him had become so dull. Whoever made him like this would pay. "Can I... can I come inside?" Tommy shook his head, opting to stand and take him to a bench with a jukebox. The boy is yet to say a single word to Deo. "So how have you been doing? Been a while since we've gotten to chat now that you're all famous and whatnot." Deo chuckled lightly but he fell back into a somber face when Tommy curled his knees to his chest tucked his head away. "...They are all worried about you Toms. Think you can talk to me?" A shakey sob was faint.

"...I c-can't keep do-doing this..."

"Can't keep doing what?"

"The war Deo! The betrayals and the looking over my shoulder... Is it too hard to want a normal childhood?" Tommy curled up onto Deo's side and he began running his fingers through his hair. He started hyperventilating and Deo did his best to calm him.

"Shh, breathe with me ok?" For a while, the two just sat there in silence, Deo comforting his trauma-ridden mind. Randomly, he could hear him begin to mutter;

"Wisp, Eret, Fundy, Niki, Jack, Dream, Quackity, Tubbo, Techno, Phil, Schlatt, Wilbur... **when will it be enough?** "

"...What they have done to you is sickening. I promise I won't let them get away with this."

"How do I know you won't do the same thing? I'm just some dumb kid who forced my way into the spotlight but them... They have talent and-"

"TOMMY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" His eyes widened and he flinched back. "I don't want to EVER hear their words coming out of your mouth... I'm sorry I shouldn't have raised my voice at you just... try not to beat yourself down like that." The two went back into quiet, Tommy still a bit shaken up from Deo's outburst and Deo continuing to draw circles into the other's back.

"I'm so tired Deo..."

"Then go to sleep."

"But I can't trust that someone won't try to hurt me..."

"Then I'll stay and watch out for people. No one will get close to you."

"...Th-thanks..." Finally, _finally_ , after all these weeks, Tommy felt like he could get some rest...

~~~


	13. A Moment of Silence Please (For Those Who Never Get A Chance) - Day 13 - Oxygen Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day
> 
> Prompt: Delayed Drowning | Chemical Pneunomia | Oxygen Mask
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: Tommy, Jimmy Donaldson, Crumb, mentions of Quackity, and SBI
> 
> Extra Notes: Nuclear Apoc AU, the song is "A Moment of Silence", originally created by Streetlight Manifesto but covered by Toh Kay.

~~~

Tommy had no reason to care about the chemical burn in his lungs. If they were all gone, he had no one to push through for. Radiation laced water beat at his toes as he watched the sunset at the ruins of his old base. Things used to be lively here, but ever since his twin brother Toby died, the ghosts of his family remained silent and haunting. In moments like this, Wilbur would sing songs to get the worries off his mind. He considered doing the same but just touching his guitar would probably send him into a spiral. Breaking out into another coughing fit, the boy wondered when it would stop. Darkness was so enticing, so why wouldn't it come. He didn't want to see, _he didn't want to think_. He just wanted to see his brothers and his parents again...

***

"Geez, there are so many good resources here! I'm surprised no one raided it yet." Another man had entered the beach base, grabbing food and medicine they had in stock. There was a lot of cosmetic things here, however. It wasn't just for survival, it was for people. An unfinished painting of delicate gray wings that has fully dried with the initials P.W, an acoustic guitar collecting dust in the corner with a beanie thrown atop it, a designer katana with the words 'The Blade' engraved... The man's eyes were drawn to the instrument, attempting to remember the few lessons he got from an old friend. Strumming the strings, the voice was still as clear as day.

_"Well, I'm soooo sorry that I'm such a bad teacher!"_

_"Heh your not bad, you just gotta slow down."_

_"Right your good with numbers and stocks and shit."_

_"I can do other stuff! Here let me try."_

_"Hmph... gotta get faster at the finger positioning."_

_"Whatever whatever... Can you just play me a song?"_

_"You'll never learn just watching me play!"_

_"Ya but it's nice. I like your singing."_

_"Fine, I guess I can." Taking the guitar, Alex had begun to play something he hadn't heard before. "A moment of silence please for those who never get a chance, I show up to the party but they never ask to dance..."_

The man shook his head, he hasn't gotten any better since his last practice some few months ago. About to put the wood item down, someone had entered the tent. Ready to fight, he realized it was just a boy who was very pale and dazed.

"Wil...? Am I finally dead yet?"

"Huh, I don't know who Wil- WOAH HEY!" The boy had stumbled to the ground and he went to help him. Looking around, he saw no one nearby, he must be alone. Sighing, he decided he'd take him. He missed not having anyone around. 

***

Tommy didn't expect to wake up. Something covered his nose and mouth and he panicked. What was he breathing in? It was cold. His surroundings turned from blurred to mildly cleared. When his ears began picking up noise, he heard a raspy voice and mediocre guitar. 

"...Oh! To the west you don't know what it is you're running from... but everyone's laughing now. Last chance to make your mother and your father proud..."

"...Hello?" The man looked up with curiosity before awareness.

"You're awake! Don't take that mask off ok? Your breathing isn't stable yet. When you can breathe un-assisted I'm going to need you to take these anti-inflammatory pills."

"Um sure? ...Where am I?"

"My hideout of course. You've been out cold for the past few hours but you're close to cured. I'd just rather be safe than sorry. Might I ask if you got anyone to go home to? I don't wanna look like I kidnapped you." The man gave a chuckle and Tommy's eyes dropped making him give the boy a sympathetic look, but he didn't comment further. The two sat in silence as Tommy enjoyed the oxygen until something else entered the room.

"Crumb! You're not supposed to come in here you little rascal!"

"Who's that?"

"Oh, this is my cat, Crumb. Well, technically it's the cat of a girl I met but she couldn't keep taking care of it without infected it with radiation poisoning so I promised to keep it safe." Tommy raised his hand up, reaching out to the fluffy creature.

"Can I...?"

"Sure." Drawing slow pets into it's back, Crumb meowed joyfully.

"Wait I never caught your name. Who are you?"

"Tommy... Tommy Innit Watson."

***

Tommy decided to stay at the base even after he was healed. The two taught each other what they knew. Tommy had good fighting skills that he learned from his older brother Techno and his new friend had become a master with a katana. Toby had taught him how to identify berries and plants so they used that to their advantage in making farms, and they both taught each other what they knew in guitar. He supposed both were lucky enough to have late musically talented brothers and friends. 

The boy was certain a few months ago he was going to die alone on that beach but now here he was, Crumb, curled up in his arms and the man that saved his life and let him live out his final days happy running his fingers through his hair. 

"Hey... can you play a song...?" He sighed, the blond had given up pushing through. But who was he to deny his wishes?

"I suppose I can. Shaky strums across the strings echoed in the tent. "A moment of silence please, for those who never get a chance. I show up to the party but they never ask to dance..." His voice brought peace to the scared child's ears, letting him breathe regularly until he couldn't breathe anymore. The man felt something weakly squeeze his hand.

"L-love you Jimmy..." Tears rolled down Jimmy's face as he looked back down.

"Love you to, Tommy..."

~~~


	14. The Reaper Tipped the Hourglass - Day 14 - Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day 14
> 
> Prompt: Branding | Heat Exhaustion | Fire
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: Schlatt, Wilbur, Tubbo, DreamSMP

~~~

Fire had begun consuming Schlatt's lungs. Across the path was Wilbur, crazed and dazed with a torch in hand. Holding Tubbo protectively and covering his face with his shirt, he yelled at his old friend.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL! ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF?" Wilbur laughed hysterically. 

"Why of course I am! We both lose Schlatt, and that means I win!"

"...Wil do you know why I forced myself into presidency?"

"Why? What could possibly redeem you?"

"I WANTED TO SAVE YOU! L'Manberg was going to be the death of you so I tried to intervene. Looks like that failed." Wilbur's insane smile dropped slightly. Realization slowly going through his foggy mind, Schlatt seemed to pay no mind as he whispered something to Tubbo, giving him an orangey-red potion. "We're both going to die, so let's make the best of it. May I have one final dance loverboy?" Finally, for the first time in months, the broken man gave a genuine giggle.

"You know I hate that nickname."

"Only way I'd have it." With Tubbo now gone, desperately looking for water so he wouldn't take damage when the potion wore off, Wilbur reached for his old friend's hand. 

_"Are you seriously going to teach me how to dance Wil? I mean that's just kinda gay!"_

_"Well one, offensive much, and two as a businessman in training, social dancing is something every honorable man should know."_

_"Ya ya whatever dude guess I can learn." Hand on his shoulder, Wilbur guided him across the grass floors and Schlatt hid a light smile under layers of his cold facade. "I hate you so much."_

_"Hate ya to bud."_

_"If this gets out to any of the other SMPLive members I'll see to it personally that you are dead and slandered."_

_"Of course of course!"_

"Come on Wil, we don't have forever." Wilbur was snapped out of his shock. After everything, he still cared? Flames nipping at the back of his sweater, the man decided to humor him. His voice oh-so weak, he spoke;

"Don't make me come Schlatt." The fallen president reached out for his friend, pulling him away before the fire could begin to burn on the fabric.

"I'm gonna make you come." The two smiled, thinking fondly back at the memories as they turned and swayed to the beat of crackling fire. Pushing and pulling each other from the heated claws, the space they waltzed became smaller and smaller. Grim death seemed to hover over them, watching the sight with glee. Two sinful souls, we're for him to devour. And as the little ditty Schlatt hummed in a raspy tone came to a close, the two held each other near, the rational fear of passing on taking over.

**The reaper had tipped the hourglass and this time there was just a grain of sand between them and inferno...**

~~~


	15. Sibling Roughhousing - Day 15 - Possesion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day 15
> 
> Prompt: Possession | Magical Healing | Science Gone Wrong
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: Dream, Drista, Fundy, Tubbo, Dreamon

~~~

Dream couldn't help but feel all the guilt in the world on his shoulders. Some few weeks ago, Fundy and Tubbo finally freed him from the demon that infected his soul but it had found a new host. His own sister. Watching Drista scream and struggle against the possession, there was little he could do until the exorcism team arrived other than watch. Tears in his eyes, his sore throat yelled a meaningless chant to try and get the Dreamon to come to him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, DRISTA DID NOTHING TO YOU!" The demon didn't listen, rather turning her once lively green eyes a blood lustful red. The cries stopped. Drista turned to face her older brother, frozen in fear.

**_ "Oh Dream~" _ **

***

By the time they arrived, the two appeared to be too late. Drista now sobbing at the lifeless corpse before her, Tubbo offered her a shoulder to lean on. Meanwhile Fundy picked up the fallen king, blood staining his fur. Dreamon got what he wanted in the end, Dream's mortal soul to take claim of. But the gear's in Fundy's head were turning. Dreamon would want to eat Dream's soul for power. But if he could somehow kill Dreamon and preserve Dream's soul, he'd still be able to respawn as the essence of one's being was their ticket to infinite life. Taking a right instead of a left, he went to the base of operations for the otherworldly things him and Tubbo got up to. He knew he probably couldn't redeem himself in the eyes of his insane father but goddamnit, he could at least prove to the rest of the world he was a good person. Someway, somehow, Fundy was going to revive Dream...

~~~


	16. Fallacies and Things That See Me - Day 16 - Hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day 16
> 
> Prompt: Forced to Beg | Hallucinations | Shoot the Hostage
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo, Schlatt, Dream, Purpled
> 
> Extra Notes: This was written PRIOR to the events of the Manberg Festival. A different drabble will be written the day of to sustain the fans.

~~~

"Tommy...~" The hand on his shoulder was cold, almost ghostly. TNT dangled in front of him, Tommy shivered. The small spark of flames only made him chillier. 

"Wilbur, let me go." His grip got tighter, light laughter blowing into his ear.

"I want you to watch Manberg fall Toms, it'll be fun!"

"Don't fucking call me that." Wilbur rested his chin on Tommy's head, digging it in when his brother started to struggle.

"Take the lighter Tommy, help me blow it up! Once you do this, the family will finally be reunited. Me and you and Techno and Phil don't you want that?"

"I DON'T WANNA KILL ALL MY FRIENDS EITHER YOU'RE A MANIAC... and I know you're better than this." Wilbur sighed.

"Well I can't force you." The fire hit the string of explosives making it begin to hiss. "You really are a disappointment huh Tommy, Tommy, Tommy-"

"TOMMY!" Tommy looked up. Wilbur wasn't anywhere to be seen, only Tubbo and his sorrowful gaze. He realized he was rocking back and forth, knees curled to his chest. "Tommy you zoned out, are you ok?"

"...Wil-"

"Wilbur's dead. He can't hurt you anymore. Can you try to slow your breathing?" His friend's breath deliberately slowed and he followed along.

"...Tubbo when's this gonna stop?"

"When what's going to stop?"

"These ghosts... they keep haunting me. I don't see his face but I hear his voice and see the destruction. I thought it was gonna be over when he died..."

"Tommy... the wounds are still fresh, I promise things will get better." Leaning on his friend's shoulder, he took in a big gulp of oxygen.

**Why couldn't he just be normal?**

~~~ 


	17. Thin Ice - Day 17 - Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day 17
> 
> Prompt: Blackmail | Dirty Secret | Wrongfully Accused
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: Dream, Techno
> 
> Extra Notes: Dialogue only! Thought it'd be a fun exercise :)

~~~

"Dream, you know me. Those are pure lies."

"Oh but Techno, the people will eat this up. Whether true or not, it can and will destroy you. You best not try anything rash."

"...You wouldn't. You wouldn't tell the world something like this... right?"

"But I would. You've gotten too comfortable, sweeping victory from under my feet. However I'm so much stronger than you. I've got the numbers to crush you like the little ant you are. So I want you to watch your goddamn step. You're on thin ice, dearest Blade. Wouldn't want you to freeze to death now."

"I thought you were good Dream... thought you had some damn morals."

"You had no morals when you decided to challenge me. So do me a favor and shut up before you say something you regret."

"I- ...I'll see myself out."

"Smart move, happy travels!"

~~~


	18. Broken Wings and Other Things - Day 18 - Phobias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day 18
> 
> Prompt: Panic Attacks | Phobia | Paranoia
> 
> Characters: Tommy, Wilbur, Techno, Tubbo, Schlatt

~~~

"WILBUR! WILBUR HELP ME!" Wilbur broke out laughing at the sight. Tommy had trapped himself in a bunch of pistons and he found it absolutely hilarious. Breaking out into one of the best belly laughs he has had in weeks, his younger brother's voice seemed very distant. "Wilbur please I actually need your help Wilbur please-" The brunette looked over him. Perhaps he was looking for the least painful way to pull him out. Instead, he got a bunch of cobblestone bricks and blocked him out. Air barely traveled in the room and the boy needed so much air as his breaths were large and wild. "Guys I have extreme claustrophobia please let me out let me out!" The rock had muffled Tommy's words, however, so Wil couldn't hear the hyperventilating across the way. "I can see you guys let me out!" 

"Wait hold on guys I got an idea!" Tubbo could help him! Tubbo was his friend, he could trust him. Tommy instantly felt so much better until water was poured on him, the top bit of his face now covered in it. Swallowing as much of the liquid as he could, he could now actually take in oxygen but from his weird angle, it all went down the wrong way and pained chokes echoed in the cave. "Now he can't breathe~" Wilbur and Techno laughed, guiding Tubbo out. Why were they laughing? All Tommy could hear was their sickening laughter bouncing off the walls and his own pleas. Drowning in his own tears, he went for the easiest distraction from the wool and Redstone seeming to close in on him; pain. But the nails in his wrists barely did a thing, the pistons ever so surely crushing down on his bones hurt so much more, and in his position, he couldn't move to inflict any more pain upon himself. There wasn't much Tommy could do to calm himself. When they realized they could beat him with little backlash from the boy, they jumped on it right away. At that point he was a broken record, muttering quiet begs under his breath as he senses his surroundings going dark.

Did his own fucking brothers not even care? They were off to have dinner with Phil, who told them to leave him there. So Tommy decided to give in to the blackness. Maybe the pistons would finally impale his lungs. **Seems no one would care if that happened.**

***

"So this is Pogtopia huh? What a shithole." Going down a spiral staircase, an elusive emperor smiled. With their base cords, he would certainly have the upper hand. Schlatt had big plans. Searching through their home, his eye was out for any rare resources. Glistening diamonds at the bottom of a chest caught his attention. Stowing them away, the president's ears prickled at a faraway sound. Was someone in the walls... coughing? Searching until he could hear it clearly, he picked away at the stone until he did in fact find someone. "Tommy? The hell you doing in there?" The boy was unconscious. Schlatt's left brain quickly analyzed his position. The pistons were pushing inwards on his lower shoulder blade. This could maybe cause some joint damage. There was appeared to be blood around his face. Slowly pulling the pistons up, he only dragged him out when he knew he couldn't get hurt any extra. "Come on Tommy up and at em..." Poking at his face, his eyes blinked a bit. He tensed moments later.

"Wil...?"

"No, it's Schlatt..." The blond didn't tense up further, rather relaxing at the notion. "Jesus you got beat up... I'll call Wil and Techno to come to heal you." His heart rate spiked, rapidly shaking his head 'no.' 

"Pl-please do-don't..." Confused, Schlatt nodded.

"Alright alright, I won't. Would you rather me take you to Manberg?" Tommy didn't answer, rather moving closer to Schlatt which he took as a 'yes'. Being gentle with his back, he began the trek back to his nation as Tommy promptly passed out. All Schlatt could wonder is who in the hell did this to him. Calling Tubbo, he let the boy know to prepare the medics. He wasn't letting whoever hurt him get away with this that easily...

~~~


	19. Turn the Lights Off - Day 22 - Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Gay_Gay_Gay (Bee) for the prompt :) Yes I'm Fear Itself I do the "Weird MrBeast Shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event: Whumptober, Day 22
> 
> Prompt: Poisoned | Drugged | Withdrawl
> 
> Whumpee/Whumper of Choice: Tommy, Schlatt, Wilbur, Techno, DreamSMP members
> 
> Extra Notes: I'm going to be stopping Whumptober to focus on my NaNoWriMo project and getting one more full length oneshot out before my dedication goes solely to that. Hopefully, you guys don't mind (: (The NaNoWriMo project uses original characters but it's going to be a commentary on internet fame and fan culture so I think fans of the McYT stuff will enjoy it. It will be up through the month of December for feedback under the name "Something Horrible Happened to Quinn Tucker" for people that are interested :D Make sure to join my Discord server for sneak peeks of chapters.)
> 
> discord.gg/uT3e4mU

~~~

"TECHNO TECHNO HELP WILBUR LOST HIS FUCKING SHIT!" The boy running on pure adrenaline made a dive for his older brother's arms. 

"Hey slow your breathing, ok?" Techno held Tommy close, rubbing his neck and moving his hair to the right as his eyes darted.

"He tr-tried to dr-drug me!"

"I know, it's going to be ok." Tommy's stomach began to twist, however. He was way too empathetic for the norm. 

"RUN, HE'S COMING! ...Techno? Techno we gotta run let me go!" But he wasn't. The grip got tighter.

"You know... I love you so much. You're really funny and smart... God, you're so smart."

"DON'T FLATTER ME JUST LET ME RUN!" Tears filled Tommy's eyes as he struggled.

"We love you, that's why we're not letting you get yourself hurt." A needle was inserted into his neck. He screamed and kicked at Techno's feet, finally free. Under his breath he whispered;

"Just get to Manberg, Just get to Manberg..." He kept ahead of the two traitors for a while but just as the unwalled city came into view, his vision blurred. His screams slowly fell to silence as he stumbled back to the ground. 

"Aw Techno! I think we should have Tommy be drugged more often, look at how adorable he is!" With no strength to stop his brother's behavior, the best he could do was give them a disdainful look until that couldn't even stay stable. Muttering sweet nothings, the fingers in his hair was a double-edged sword. He would love for the pair to offer more physical affection under normal circumstances. But now it burned with an acid lace-making his stomach turn. Or maybe that was just the drugs. "You've been through enough Toms, get some rest for me won't you?"

The lights turned off.

And all a sudden Tommy knew nothing but darkness...

~~~


End file.
